User talk:Captain riggs/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "File:Star trek - book - star trek 1 rest and recration! - scotty and cadet gulder in the lounge of starbase vii - 2286.jpg" page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 2011-11-15T22:07:05 Joshua Helmes Hi. I thought I should let you know: there's already a picture of Joshua Helmes at File:Helmes.jpg, which isn't distorted. Also, please check the spelling of this character's name, i.e., is it "Helmes" or "Helms"? -- BadCatMan 07:12, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi! Thanks for contributing. Please remember to select copyright information for images you upload, and write links to the source. I noticed you've been listing the source in the file name, but this isn't really preferred - the filename should be MUCH shorter than what you've been using. The link to the source issue's article and the copyright notice should be added to the article's edit field at upload and can be corrected after the fact. Also, please use unaltered scans from the comics. It looks like you're using faulty image editing protocols to distort the images. Please only upload undistorted scans. Distorted images will be deleted. Maybe you should stop uploading until you have a chance to look at some other images around this site that follow all of our policies. Then, you could try to make whatever edits you make match those. Otherwise, you could just ask on points you aren't clear on. Thanks for your time. -- Captain MKB 13:14, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, I appreciate the steps you've taken to correct your behavior. :Could I ask that you not duplicate any pre-existing images under new names? It creates a situation where administrators have to clean up after you. :If you really have strong feelings about replacing an image we already have here, don't just start a new image with a new name. You should go to the old image, upload a new version, and then we can discuss putting it at a new name. The way you do it now is somewhat disrespectful to the people who created the originals. If you don't understand this, perhaps you should ask before you upload your next image. thank you. -- Captain MKB 10:00, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Citing the Borg game When citing images to the Borg video game, please use }}. This cites them in the format that we prefer here at MB. Thanks. -- sulfur 13:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Each image has it's own page. When you upload the image you should fill out the form listing the info, but you can go back to the image after that, click edit, and then add the info. ::Heres an example: :: ::The copyright template could be automatically filled in by a dropdown menu when you upload. Since you skipped that step, someone has to fill it in manually. ::please let me know if you understand this. -- Captain MKB 23:15, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Created Pages *Giri *Bioship Replies Please sign your comments on talk pages. Thank you. -- Captain MKB 22:42, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Citations Hi, please stop removing citation notices from pages unless you can manage to complete the citations. Thank you. -- Captain MKB 15:35, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Deletion discussions Like this. Hi, I've asked you this a number of times now - please stop leaving deletion discussions on new unused talk pages. You need to go to the deletion discussion so your opinion can be added to the consensus. There is a link right on the page suggested for deletion. You just need to click on it. -- Captain MKB 15:47, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Quadrants Just so you know, Qo'noS and Cestus III are in the Beta Quadrant. Please check your facts when adding quadrant locations. -- Captain MKB 00:56, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :My bad for Cestus III but i knew where the Klingon Homeworld his located, i still can't believe i made such a novice mistake...--Captain riggs 02:08, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Image format Hi, i just wanted to ask again if you could check your info and compare the formatting of your images to other files. Right now, you are adding the wrong publisher to the images you are uploading, and the format seems a bit off. please look into this to save other editors the necessity of cleaning up the info. Thanks. -- Captain MKB 14:00, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Image titles Hey, could you please simplify image titles when you upload. The filenames should be no more than a few words. You DON'T need to place any part of the citation in the image filename. You DON'T need to place the copyright owner in the image filename. You DON'T need to place the artist or studio name in the image filename. You DON'T need to place any dates in the image filename. PLEASE DON'T use excessive punctuation. Filenames and general naming conventions imply thinking simply on wiki - PLEASE no excess hyphens and periods.. - . (..-.) -- ok? Please only include "extra" information when it is necessary to differentiate or disambiguate the image from another. Thanks. I already pointed this out to you in November, but you ignored me and deleted the comments from your talk page. Obviously, you shouldn't delete comments from your talk page - you should be paying attention to them. -- Captain MKB 14:02, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :I should not or am not allowed because even if i do delete something off my talk page, when i get a message from you.....You make sure to re-post the entire thing, which is really annoying by the way. Way to impose yourself. :--Captain riggs 04:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Guess i gotta archive it then.--Captain riggs 04:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::The reason he is reposting everything is because it is obvious that you aren't reading what has been asked of you. -- sulfur 12:43, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Alright i'll be extra careful.--Captain riggs 03:10, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Image summaries Don't bother putting headers. And also, "copyright", not "copywrite". See here for example. -- sulfur 19:23, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Ok--Captain riggs 01:49, April 27, 2012 (UTC)